Suspicion
by SonicFanSince94
Summary: How would it feel if your mere existence wasn’t meant to be. Waking up only to find yourself falling through space... A story where Shadow finds himself a new friend. KnucklesxOC, possible ShadowxSonic in the future. No reviews no new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is my first Sonic story, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review! :D

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and any other characters belong to SEGA and only the idea of my character belongs to me. :)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How would it feel if your mere existence wasn't meant to be. Waking up only to find yourself falling through space. Only one possible thing to do…

"Chaos... Control!"

-

"Hello?...Hello…?"

"Ughh.." A grey hedgehog appeared in front of Sonic within seconds. All he was doing was going for a run, when she seemed to appear out of no where. Sonic observed her as she lay there, trying to wake up.

"Hey there!" Sonic exclaimed, as she finally sat up. She had long quills that were disheveled from her fall and had a red t-shirt and black jeans and shoes on. "What's your name?"

She looked so lost, "Uhmm, my name's Sarah. Where am I?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Sonic and right now you're in the Mystic Ruins."

"Oh thanks… Would you mind showing me around?"

"Uhh course not! Follow me." He tried to ignore the fact that she said nothing about herself, and started to show her around. She followed him around as he took her around the area. The forest where Big lives, Angel Island where he explained Knuckles' purpose of being there. They decided to meet up with him before going to Tails' shop. Sonic ran on and on about everyone and everything, and she seemed to basically know their lives before even meeting any of them.

They finally ran up to Knuckles who was resting peacefully on the alter where the Master Emerald is.

"So that's the Master Emerald…so beautiful…and powerful I'm sure."

"Oh, yeah, if you ask Knuckles about it I'm sure he'll tell you the whole back-story on that." Sonic said right before running up and interrupting his pal's nap.

"Hey Knuckle-head! Guess who I got with me!"

Knuckles kept his eyes closed as he talked. "As long as it isn't Rouge I'm fine with whoever it is."

"Thanks with your permission master." Sonic said sarcastically. "It's a new friend of mine! Just happened to meet her a few hours ago."

Knuckles finally opened his eyes and dropped his jaw in shock. She was beautiful! Her perfect grey coat was shiny and her spines were placed in just the right places. Her bright blue eyes shined in the sunlight as she looked innocently at him. Her figure was also very feminine and her tiny stomach showed nicely in the short shirt she was wearing.

"Hey Knuckles, nice to meet you." As she placed a smile on her face. She could tell that he was infatuated by her already, so she decided to tease him just a bit.

"You know…" As she walked up to him, sitting next to him causing him to blush. "You're pretty cute." After finishing her seductive stare she went back to her cheery face, and hopped up to go to Sonic.

"What are we gonna do now Sonic?" Acting as if they were the best of friends already.

"Well.." Soaking in the scene he just watched with Knuckles being embarrassed, "We could go to Tails' shop now where him and I", pointing to Knuckles and back to himself, "Amy, Cream, and Shadow are staying.

"I'd feel bad barging in on your little family though." Rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh it's fine. Knuckles, the Emerald's fine, let's go now."

Knuckles, which still seemed quite in shock finally got up and followed the others to their destination.

-

"So… you just got lost?" Tails asked as the others looked at her weirdly.

"Haha, yeah I guess." Sarah hated having all attention on her so she looked around nervously while playing with her quills and fidgeting with her clothes.

"And… Sonic brought you here to come live with us?" Tails didn't seem to happy at the moment, so Sonic barged in the conversation.

"Of course I did! She's awesome and I'm sure you will all love her!" He was done with seeing her stand there awkwardly so he offered her a seat and drink.

"Thanks Sonic." Showing her cute, closed eyed smile again.

In the background shows Amy looking quite jealous of all the attention Sonic was giving her. She then decided to put on an act and go introduce herself.

"Hi there! I'm sure Sonic has mentioned me.."

Sarah immediately sensed jealousy and avoided her.

"Oh hey, I'm gonna go look around Tails' shop so I'll talk to you later." Then ran off dragging Tails with her.

"Is she always that crazy?"

"Yeah pretty much, you get used to it and she's nice otherwise." Tails was opening up a cabinet to a bunch of tools and pulled out something that Sarah didn't know the name of.

"You seem pretty smart for your age."

"Oh I guess, it seems to be my gift around here, being able to fly and the fact that I'm a super-genius." A sweat drop fell from his head as he went to work on something.

"Haha, you're lucky I didn't take that as a brag." As she stuck her tongue out, ruffling his fur on his head.

"I'm not trying to!" Crossing his arms and making a 'humph' sound.

"Don't worry! If it'll make you happy I'll list my advantages." Laughing at him slightly.

"Go ahead, I'm curious." Stopping what he was doing and looked at her intently.

"Oh, just super strength and average speed. And the ability to read the exact emotion coming from every person in the room.."

"What do you mean by that?" Looking at her even more intently.

"Well for example if you were actually mad at me, but showed as if you were happy, my mind would read you as angry. Same happened before when I ran from Amy, I could read that she was extremely jealous of me for getting attention from Sonic, but she was acting all nice." Raising her shoulders in a 'whatever' kind of motion. "So now I know she likes him, haha."

"More than just like… she's obsessed with him. He's quite annoyed with it as much as the rest of us are."

"Oh well isn't that great." Sarah exclaimed sarcastically. "I think Knuckles might think I'm cute or something, because when I first met him his emotion read 'infatuation'.

"Well you're better than Rouge, for sure, so I'm happy with that." As he then turned around quickly to fix whatever he was working on before.

"Rouge?"

"Oh, she's a jewel hunter, likes to try taking the Master Emerald from Knuckles all the time, plus 'infatuating' him." He sighed as he continued working.

"You're so smart, I love it. Having an intellectual conversation for once."

"Nice for me to get that for once too. Not very common to have that when you're living with Sonic, Amy and Cream."

"What about Shadow? He seems pretty smart."

"he's hard to talk to. He usually ignores everyone when he's here."

"Well he did read 'annoyance' when I saw him at first. Great to know he likes me already." She said sarcastically, smiling a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and review. :)

Disclaimer: SEGA owns everything. :P

___________________________________________________________________________

It's been about two weeks now and Sarah seems to fit in well with the crew. She made Cream happy and went shopping with her and Amy, since she was in a need of new clothes, and bought cute little tea cups for Cream and her stuffed animals. She and Amy get along fine; although it is no secret she is still loathing her.

About now she is watching TV on one of the two couches on either side of it. Shadow is on the other couch, and seems uninterested, but never seems to do much else. Right now his emotion reads, 'boredom' and 'distaste'. _'Must be because there was a kid commercial that came on.' _Sarah decides to walk up to him and place her head in her hands, elbows on the couch, looking up at Shadow, only about a foot away.

"What are you doing?" His emotion now read 'confusion'. This pleased her a bit.

"Oh.. just admiring your beauty is all." Staring at him longingly, causing him to look bothered. "Oh come on, you're flattered, you know it." It was fun to act cocky every once in a while.

"Me? Not at all. Your form of flattery isn't pleasing me at all." Crossing his arms across his chest.

"Huh, what if I said you were the most gorgeous hedgehog I've ever seen, would you be flattered then? I don't like you at all, but I can't help but stare at you." By this point she was done putting up an act and was just being truthful. His emotion read 'shocked' and _'flattered'_.

'_Well,_ _what do ya know… it worked.' _With that she smiled even more and put his acting skills up to the test.

"So you're not flattered at all?"

"Not one bit." He put on his signature scowl.

"What if I said that one of my gifts was reading one's emotions? Would you be telling me the same thing then?"

"What kind of gift is that? I'm not flattered or even slightly interested in what you have to say to me." He turned his head away closing his eyes, trying to ignore her now.

"Such harsh words… it's a shame they aren't honest." On that note, she hopped up and left to the kitchen, calling out to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

Shadow was left in more confusion, trying to ignore the fact that she knew exactly how he just felt. _'She must be bluffing. No one has a power like that.'_

"You guys! Wanna play video games? I bet I'll kick all your butts!" Sarah shouted out as they showed up.

"Oh! Oh! I wanna play! You're on!" Sonic yelled as he ran to the TV, turning on some fighting game.

"Tails? Knuckles? It's 4-player, we can all play you know."

"I guess I'll play a round or two, I need a break from my new invention." Tails said as he walked over to Sonic and the TV, sticking out his tongue, smiling."

"I think I'll sit this one out. I'll watch and see who loses, and play the winner." As he stuck his thumb at himself, smirking, eyes closed.

"Get ready to get your butt kicked by me then!" She then ran to the game system and started playing with Tails and Sonic. Shadow continued to sit on the couch as his show got interrupted by them. So he watched Sarah curiously, wondering how she could be so mature one minute, and the next act as immature as the others. And for some reason, her face seemed so familiar to him, but he just couldn't grab onto whatever it was that was bugging him. Maybe it would be worth it to get to know the new pest, and find out her origin.

-

It has been another week and Sarah has found herself pretty good friends with everyone there, except of course Shadow. This was bugging her; she was determined to get to know him, no matter how stubborn he was about it. She couldn't help but remember his face from another time. Maybe she was thinking of someone else… So she devised a plan.

"Hey Shadow?" They were the only two in the house at the time, since Cream, Amy, Sonic and Tails decided to go to the beach for the day. Knuckles was back at Angel Island, protecting the Master Emerald. Sarah soon found out the whole story based on it, and the mystery behind it and the seven Chaos Emeralds. They said for the longest time now, that they only had six, and haven't been able to find the last one in forever now. Maybe this was because a certain someone needed to use one when she cast Chaos Control before crashing into the Earth…

But Sarah decided to stay at the house so she could have a chance to possibly bond with Shadow. No one in the house understood why she would want to be stuck alone with him, but she insisted they go without her. So here she was, standing in the kitchen where Shadow was propped up on the counter drinking coffee.

"What?" He observed her as it was the first time he's really looked at her today. She had on purple jeans with black flats and a black camisole with purple lacing on it. She seemed to have her make-up on heavier today, and had a simple black headband to compliment her outfit.

"I think it's about time I tell you where I'm from, and how I know you."

"You know me?" He kept his annoyed look on, but couldn't hide the fact that he was curious with what she was talking about now. Especially since she could read his emotions anyways.

"Yeah, see I've been living for the same amount of time as you. Created by the same person, Doctor, so I call him. See the problem is though, I was an embarrassment to him. Something he did not intend on creating. Although the man had a good heart and good intentions, I did not fully live to his expectations. That's where you come in."

"So what you're saying is that, I was created after you? I was the improvement of you?"

"To put it vaguely, yes." She was embarrassed with how he put it, but it was true. She was living proof that the Doctor could only accept perfection.

"After he created you, he put me to sleep again. And I was woken up only to find myself flying through space, heading towards Earth so I used Chaos Control with the chaos emerald I had."

She pulled out the purple jewel, and set it on the table.

"I only realized that it belong here when all of you talked about the 7 chaos emeralds and their power. So I'm giving this to you, so it can be back in its place. I'd rather not take the credit for finding it either, as for now I only want you to know my true story."

"Fine, I'll make up some story as to how I found it."

"Thanks." She then smiled and moved closer to him, making him uneasy, because no one dared to get close to him. Yet she was brave enough to.

"You know, in a way we could be considered related. But we're not, which is a good thing because I find you too attractive to be your sister or something." With that she smiled sweetly and he set his coffee down to talk some more.

"So what are your powers? And how come I'm apparently perfect and you're not?"

"You're lucky I don't take that into offence." She winked then continued her explanation.

"Basically I'm super strong like Knuckles and can move pretty quickly, but nothing too special besides reading people's emotions. Oh, and being able to use Chaos Control, like you. I guess you could say I was the practice creation from Doctor. Once he realized he could do so much more with one being, he put me to sleep again, because you were enough for him."

"But did I ever see you myself?" His expression was now actually looking puzzled, and he wanted to find out more. Never was he this interested in someone before. Probably because she was the closest thing to him possibly out there.

"Well, I used to sneak around the base and look at you when you were going through testing. You know how Doctor likes to test the full potential of his creations." She said inwardly and chuckled to herself.

"I must be honest, that is the most interesting story I've heard in a long time. Possibly because you could maybe understand what I've gone through then, unlike the others."

"I'm sure if you opened up to the others they'd understand everything. From what I know, they know quite a bit about you anyways."

"Maybe at this rate we could possibly be _friends._" And with that, came a simple, but endearing smirk.

Deciding to lighten the mood and move onto another subject, she hugged him quickly and said, "I knew you'd understand!" with a huge smile on her face.

"Wanna go somewhere? _Little brother?_" she said in a mocking tone.

"Not if you call me that again. I'll ensure you can't speak again if you do" His scowl returned.

"Oh how threatening! Please, you know you like it!" Her mocking tone still apparent.

He sighed inwardly and asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"How about somewhere to eat?"

"Sounds fine to me, but I'm picking the place, last thing I want is to end up at the mall or something and then get some restaurant I hate."

"Haha, I wouldn't do that to you! Not unless I was mad at you or something." She stuck out her tongue and dragged him along outside where Shadow then ran them off somewhere to spend the afternoon.

-


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note!

Makes me happy that people are reading my story, but anyone who has an account, please review so I know how I'm doing. :)

The past two chapters may have been slightly slow, but that was just the intro part, in this chapter quite a lot happens so you can be expecting chapters like this from now on.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. :P

Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey guys, have you seen my blue sweater anywhere?" Sarah was looking around the house trying to find it. It was slightly chilly out today as the weather was nearing fall, and all she had on at the moment was a black cami, a black pleated mini skirt, and high white and gray boots.

It's been about a week now and Shadow and Sarah were close. It caused some suspicion in the household and they were starting to wonder how she could have possibly gotten herself on a 'friend' based level with the ebony hedgehog.

"Oh, Ms. Sarah? I was folding laundry and I think I remember seeing it. Might be in that basket over there." Cream said, in her usual, polite way.

"Awe, thank you Cream!" as she hugged her and smiled sweetly. "You are such a help around the house! You'll be a great mother some day."

With that she went to the basket and found her sweater and put it on. The grey hedgehog then walked over to the kitchen table where Shadow was and spoke to him.

"Since I'm bored and want to get out, I'm going to go see Knuckles. Out of everyone here I've seen him the least." She waved to him goodbye as she walked out the door. Shadow simply nodded and continued to read the book in front of him.

-

Here she was, standing in front of the great, but ancient ceremonial grounds where the Master Emerald stayed. Around on the posts were the 7 chaos emeralds. She never did find out what Shadow told Knuckles about finding it, but she was sure it was good enough, as seeing that no one was questioning about it.

Knuckles happened to be napping like usual with his head on the ground and his feet dangling off the last step.

'_How cute is he!'_

"I should probably wake him up." With that she simply smiled to herself and walked up to him. He was breathing slowly, and as she sat down next to him, she found it hard to stop herself from watching him.

'_So… peaceful, and beautiful.' _Never had she realized how flawless he really was. Of course she wasn't taking in the fact that he had many scars all over his body, from previous battles she was sure, but it added character.

She decided to wake him up now, so she could have a conversation with him instead staring at him all day.

"Nuhh.. Huh? Oh, hi Sarah." After she nudged him a bit he woke up pretty quickly and smiled as soon as he saw her.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you, but I wanted to give you company today." She placed a simple, crooked smile on her face.

"Oh thanks, I could use someone to be with right now." After a few seconds, he realized what he said could be taken wrong.

"I mean to hang out with! Not like… to be dating or anything…" He rubbed his neck nervously and blushed, looking away.

"I knew what you meant." She laughed a bit and turned his head by lightly grabbing his chin so he was looking at her.

"You know… you can be so awkward sometimes. I find it adorable."

He blushed even harder. "Oh! Uhmm th-thanks."

"You're doing it again…" Man, was it fun to tease him. She moved closer to his face, turning newer shades of red she didn't know existed on one's face.

"I can't help it. You're just too pretty not to." Right after he said that he covered his mouth, as if what he said would somehow offend her.

"Awe! Thank you Knuckles!"

"Your welcome." He uncovered his mouth and started to relax a bit. Before he knew it though, the grey hedgehog was hugging him really close to her, and her nose was nuzzling his neck. This caused his face to turn red yet again.

"Hope this isn't making you feel more awkward…"

"Of c-course not." The stuttering wasn't helping him out much. He then felt a very soft pair of lips graze his neck slightly and then they moved to his cheek.

She was enjoying his soft fur, and his scent was lingering in the air softly. She had to kiss him now.

"What're you doin-" She cut him off.

"Shh.." and softly kissed his rough, yet delicious lips. She has never been this drawn to someone before, let alone anyone. Being stuck in space for decades without a loved one wasn't the best way to spend your life. The kiss was quick, but sure had an impact on the red echidna.

"Whoa." Once they parted he just stared at her in amazement.

"Haha, I'm guessing you liked it. Sorry about it though, I'm just so drawn to you and couldn't resist."

"…I am too; I just wouldn't have been daring enough to do that." Light laughter filled the air and the day was continued with conversation.

-

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Sonic was making chili dogs for him and Tails it appeared, and Amy was watching some chick flick in the living room. Shadow must be in his room.

"What's up you guys?"

"Just making food and avoiding the movie Amy's watching."

"Oh great…" Sarcasm was heavily filled in the statement and she sat down at the table after she got herself a glass of water.

"So, Tails, how are your latest experiments going?" A bright smile returned to her face and they kept the conversation going for a good few minutes.

"Hey buddy, could you leave for a bit? I have to talk to Sarah alone…"

The cute little fox looked puzzled but nodded and walked back to his workshop.

"What's wrong?" Worry filled her face now and she walked up to Sonic.

"Uhh, maybe we should discuss this in my room… it's really personal." His emotion read 'scared'.

'_What could he possibly be scared about?'_ She followed him to his room and she sat down on his bed, waiting for him to talk.

"So… you know how I don't like Amy right? …Well I don't think it would even be possible for me to like her…" He looked so nervous, walking back and forth in his room, messing with his spikes and gloves constantly.

"Wait…are you saying that you're…"

"Yes, I'm gay."

"Are you sure? Have you thought about this?" She immediately froze up from shock, and wasn't sure what to do.

"Yes, I'm sure…" His emotion read pain, and regret. Maybe he regretted telling her this.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about this. And don't go thinking that I'm going to care either way."

"Thanks. I just really needed someone to talk to. I would've told Tails, because I know he wouldn't care, but he's too young to really know about this yet." He finally sat on the bed and looked sadly at his new friend.

"Not to mention Amy would freak." This remark made him smirk briefly.

"Yeah I know what you mean." She hugged him and felt a drop on her shoulder, so she sat back and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay! I'm in love with someone who I should despise!" He dropped down and covered his face in his pillow.

"You mean…" She had no idea who he was talking about.

"Shadow!" His yell was muffled from the pillow, which was probably a good thing, or else others would have heard it from outside the room.

She couldn't even speak. Words wouldn't describe how _shocked_ she was right now.

His emotion read 'anguish'. She had to do something to comfort him, but what?

"Sonic... it's okay. It really is. Don't you ever think otherwise."

"How do you expect me to feel when I have to be in love with someone who hates me?!" He got up from the pillow and looked at her with a tear stained face.

"You don't know that… I talk to him a lot, and he never once mentioned hating you." She placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his forehead in a friendly manner.

"You don't have to lie to me in order to make me happy. I can get over this on my own. Now leave. I don't want to talk to anyone anymore." He turned around so his back faced her.

"Okay, but whenever you need me I'll be here." The door closed swiftly and she went to her room to go to sleep. Today was the most eventful day she's ever had… And was afraid they'd get more stressful than this.

____

Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
